


I'll Love You for a Thousand Years (I'll Love You for a Thousand More)

by im_your_gay_dad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically, Fluff, I hope this turns out good, I'm determined to finish this fic tho, M/M, a tiny bit of angst if you squint, basically klance with music kills me so i'm dying writing this, character development and fluff, i wrote most of the first few chapters at like 12-4am, it'll be the first one I've ever actually completely finished, it's still the same universe but they're musically inclined, kind of, musicians au, the development of the Klance is probably going to be really slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_your_gay_dad/pseuds/im_your_gay_dad
Summary: Lance is a rather gifted piano player who plays by his own rules. Keith is a violinist who has never strayed from the classical sheet music in his life. What happens when they see each other play?AKA a lowkey Your Lie In April AU minus the angst (Not a Normal AU though)





	1. Beethoven is Crying, Lance

Lance had played the piano on Earth ever since he was a small child. He would walk up to the piano and clunk out the theme songs to his favorite shows or just tunes he had picked up. Eventually, his mom gave in and got him piano lessons so that he would “play the piano right”. He didn’t like his teacher at first. She was nice and all, but she made him play from workbooks instead of letting him do his whole play-by-ear thing. Eventually, Lance came to accept and even like the exercises that let him reach beyond what he could do before and play virtually anything he wanted. Pretty soon, he had sheet music books overflowing from the shelves and he understood his piano better than he understood most people. He knew that he had to pull up the E just above middle C because it liked to stick down a lot. He knew that the higher notes went out of tune every season because of the weather. He could practically build a piano. However, he had to leave his upright at home (it was the family piano, but it was his) when he went to the Garrison. He still brought a couple of books, just in case he could find some kind of piano. It wasn’t much: his Hanon drill book, his copy of Music by the Masters, a book filled with short classical pieces, and his Piano Guys book, which was one of his first music books that he could call his, and had a lot of pieces that he was working on or working for.

They hadn’t exactly had much time to pack before they left on their journey, but each of them had brought their own backpack of stuff, just in case. Lance had packed his books in there, though no one else knew it, and he still went over his chord patterns and fingering whenever he could. It brought a sense of home and normality in the middle of space in a flying castle-ship with sentient lions. He wished that he could find somewhere with anything close to a piano, or the materials to make one himself.

On one of Lance’s worse days, Allura had explained that they were approaching a peaceful planet called Nysus. The Nysians would be much larger than any of them, and would seem to almost be singing when they speak. They welcome as many as they can, and can tell a genuine good being from a bad one. They are somewhat music-oriented, and hold things like balls and recitals often. It would be a quick discussion between Allura and their leader, letting the paladins wander around and greet the Nysians.

Once the castle doors opened, Lance could hear the music. It wasn’t loud at all; it must have been quite a ways away, but it sounded like a piano. He could honestly cry, though he did his best to hold himself back to keep up appearances for the team. Once Allura gave them the okay to walk around, Lance disappeared off to where he heard the sound from.He walked through crowds and walkways, following his ears, searching for the oh so addicting sound that reminded him of his love, his upright back home, and the books in his bag in the castle. He rounded a corner and could hear it a lot clearer and-

There it was.

In that moment, it was honestly the most beautiful thing that Lance had ever seen. It was a deep purple color, and had round, brown keys rather than the wood and ivory keys that he was used to, but it was one hell of a piano and Lance needed to play it. The piano-like instrument didn’t have anyone playing it, and Lance had the feeling it wasn’t mechanical, so he cautiously stepped towards it and tried to subtly bow. There didn’t seem to be many Nysians nearby, and the ones there didn’t seem to be paying much attention, so Lance let down his guard a bit. He stroked the side of the instrument, like one would pet an anxious cat, and it started to quiet, eventually letting out no noise at all. Lance took it as an invitation and stood at the front, feeling the keys. He pressed on middle C and heard it, knew the note by heart, and felt the closest to home that he’s ever been since they left. Lance didn’t notice some of the Nysians looking over in surprise.

Lance muttered to the instrument quietly, making sure that he was audible without looking crazy. “Hey buddy, do you want to play something? You’re so beautiful, and I’d love to hear the sounds that you can make. Can I play something from my planet?” Suddenly, Lance felt a rush go through him. It was feelings of happiness, approval, and general positivity. The instrument was speaking to him, just without words. “Alright, girl. Let’s do this.” Lance knew the Prelude by heart. It was just the same arpeggios, repeated with slight note changes, and Lance had played it with and without a piano for years. The instrument (Lance figured he should probably figure out its name soon) let him play, and sounded beautiful, somewhere between a grand piano, a harpsichord, and a dream. Lance felt like he was floating. The weight of sadness was lifted off of his chest while he played; his homesickness, his insecurities, and all of the bad in any world seemed to float away as Lance was filled with pride and happiness and everything good that he could possibly feel.

Gosh, would it be possible to fall in love with an instrument?

He didn’t hear the Nysian coming up behind until his finishing chord faded out and they tapped on his shoulder. Lance jumped, being careful not to hit the keys, and turned around to apologize. This was probably their instrument, and he had just strolled up and played it. The Nysian shushed him with a laugh. “This is not my beale. It is no one’s. It has never had a bealist before; we’ve tried for weeks now to tame it and have had no success. It seems that it has chosen you to be its bealist, and I suggest that you take care of it as best as you can. A bealist is like a soulmate, and it will slowly wither away without you. It needs you, and it seems that you may feel the same about it. Take it with you please, though if you don’t mind, could you play another song? It sounds so beautiful.” Lance was taken aback. This was his instrument soulmate? He realized that he had encountered many weirder things in his travels, and that this was like a blessing. He turned back to the beale… His beale. He would probably never get used to that. “I guess another wouldn’t hurt, would it? You ready, girl?” The beale sent its approval, and Lance started playing again. Arietta in A, a somewhat repetitive tune, but a simple and pretty one. He lost himself in the music again, and let the beale take him and play together as one.

-

Keith was so done with Lance at this point. While the rest of the team decided to stick with a buddy system to not get lost, Lance had darted off like a bullet. What did he even do it for? It’s not like they had ever been there before, so what was he looking for? They all had tried to call for him on the comm channels, but got no answer, so they decided that they would look for him while they looked around. Now, instead of leisurely walking around and enjoying the planet, they would also have to search for a lanky weasel.

What the quiznak. Keith looked up from angrily kicking the ground (as an angsty Keith does) when he heard music that he recognized. “Prelude No.1 from Well Tempered Clavichord. Bach. What. Where? How?” Shiro looked confused. “Keith. Calm down. What are you saying?” Keith took a breath. The tune was still there. “I don’t know. Must be a coincidence. Something sounds like Earth music, but I could be wrong.” He knew he wasn’t. A classical violinist like himself knows Bach forwards, backwards, and every other way. He subtly (not really. Shiro humored him.) led them to where he thought the noise was coming from. He had doubts though. What if it was Allura playing Earth music for their leader? What if they really did just have similar music? Keith eventually stopped leading them and seemed to let it go as the song stopped.

Keith and Shiro looked around at the Nysians on the street. They definitely didn’t look like humans, and they were very, very large. Other than that, they couldn’t be described. They were all kinds of shapes and colors. Some had fur in some places, some had scales. They all talked in low, melodic sounding voices. Walking down the pathways almost sounded like a symphony. Keith supposed he could live there. It was so peaceful, and there was music in everything.

Goddamnit.

Keith let out a string of curses and grabbed Shiro’s wrist, storming off to where that damn music was coming from. This time it was Arietta in A, Haydn, which he relayed to Shiro. Shiro looked confused. “The music. It sounds kind of like a piano, and it’s Earth music. Come on!” Keith pretty much ran, pulling a still-slightly-confused Shiro behind him. They ran over walkway after walkway, Keith getting increasingly angrier at every turn. He did not understand how there was Earth music, classical Earth music, on Nysus. He was going to find whatever was playing that music and he was going to get some answers-

He found Lance.

He was at some instrument that looked like a piano, but that couldn’t possibly be Lance playing, could it? Lance was clumsy, uncoordinated, though he was their sharpshooter for a reason… His hands were pressing the keys at the same time that the notes were coming out. It was Lance playing. It was definitely Lance playing the piano and Keith could not handle that input at all.

Lance didn’t look like the concert pianists that Keith had played with at competitions and recitals. First of all, he didn’t have a chair or bench, and so he played leaning over just the slightest bit. His hands didn’t press the keys; they caressed the notes in an almost loving way. Lance was watching his hands as they played, but Keith could tell that he didn’t need to at all. His face wore a peaceful smile, like he was off somewhere, on some other planet, in paradise with the love of his life. Lance seemed to be one with the piano, rather than playing it, and why did Keith suddenly think he’s beautiful.

There was a Nysian standing next to Lance who spotted Keith. He shrunk back, but the Nysian just nodded at him, smiled, and went back to listening to Lance play. Keith didn’t blame them. It was like watching two lovers meet after years apart, and it was almost addicting. Keith was almost tempted to get his violin from his bag and play with Lance. Almost tempted. Very tempted. Keith was having a hard time holding himself back, and didn’t realize that he had stopped breathing entirely until the song ended. He noticed Shiro give him a look like he knew something, and jabbed him in the side with his elbow. He shrunk back into the walkways, leaving Shiro to get Lance, muttering about how he was going to find Pidge and Hunk.

As he walked away, he could hear the start or Fur Elise, but wait… did he- what the everloving quiznack. Lance was playing the song with a constantly changing tempo, butchering the song, moving around the parts and occasionally playing them backwards. That was it. It didn’t matter that Lance was beautiful when playing, or that he knew classical music. Keith was going to quiznacking McWreck him as soon as they got back into the castle. Though that would mean that Lance knew he heard him… Keith would keep this to himself and internalize his glaring as much as possible. Lance was still a disgrace to Beethoven, and he was sure that even Beethoven would agree that Lance’s rendition was totally uncalled for and uncool, and Beethoven can’t even hear. He turned around, going to actually find Pidge and Hunk.


	2. New York State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Lance is playing from the heart, and Keith can't sleep

Oh, this was Lance’s favorite part about playing the piano. Once you learned something, and you had it down pat, you could do anything you wanted with it. Since Fur Elise was one of the first songs Lance had ever learned on the piano, it was also one of the ones that he experimented with the most. He took out a few measures that made it sound tedious, played double-time there and not there, made volume and tempo changes more dramatic, and put a little bit of backwards Beethoven in there because it was his song by then and he could do what he wanted with it. He thought Beethoven would be proud, even if he can’t hear, knowing that someone had taken a song of his and played it in a way to fit the pianist.

As he finished, he noticed Shiro out of the corner of his eye and jumped. “Ah! Yes! Shiro, wazzaaap my man-bro-buddy-pal-chum?” Trying to keep his cool and not freak out about someone so close seeing him play, Lance attempted to lean on the beale, slipping and stumbling a bit before catching himself and standing as straight as he could. “Y’know,” Shiro put on his “disappointed dad” face, “The rest of us are using the buddy system so that no one gets lost. The real question, though, is what have you been doing?” Lance gave his quick explanation, leaving out his whole emotional journey. Shiro agreed with taking the beale into the castle, and so they called it a day and headed back, Lance with his new baby.

Hunk and Pidge had both known about Lance’s musical inclinations before they went off for the blue lion, so they weren’t very surprised that Lance would bring something like the Beale into the castle. Keith didn’t look surprised; he looked even angrier than usual, angry at Lance, and Lance couldn’t figure out why. He figured that as long as Keith didn’t talk about it, he would leave it be and it would blow over, whatever it was. Allura brought him and the beale to an empty room where the beale could stay. The room was large, and was on the opposite side of the training deck from their sleep areas. Lance brought his beale to the middle of the room and gave it a kiss on the top before going with the others to have food goo dinner before lights off.

-

Keith couldn’t sleep. He didn’t sleep often at all, so this was, in fact, normal. He tried completely relaxing his body, taking deeper breaths, and finding a better position to sleep in, but he knew that he would get two or three hours of sleep at most, so he sighed and settled in for the long haul, getting out an Altean tablet and looking through databases to learn more about Nysus, just because.

Keith heard the soft notes of Lance’s beale for a short moment, and strained to hear them again. It seemed like he was just warming up at that point, maybe something out of a Hanon book? It sounded like it. Keith, wanting to hear the beale better, put down the tablet and walked out of his room towards the room where Lance was, keeping as quiet as possible and staying just outside the door, out of sight.

Lance stopped with his warmups and cracked his knuckles. He pushed aside his sheet music. How did he get sheet music? Did he bring it from Earth or find it in some space mall? Before Keith could ponder more, Lance set his hands down on the keys and started playing. Starting with minor and major chords, speckled with accidentals, crawling up and down the beale, Lance was playing… What was he playing? It wasn’t anything classical, and it wasn’t anything from any of the movie soundtracks that Keith had played on violin. It sounded like Earth, like a home, like that old music genre that he could almost remember, like- Jazz. That was it! Jazz, something played usually on piano, so Keith didn’t bother with it. As Lance finished with his intro on a major chord with an extra note, Keith saw him take a breath. He hit a low note with his left hand, and started playing chords in higher octaves, and he was singing. He didn’t sound like any power-house rockstar, but his voice sounded warm, like a loving embrace, and it was everything Keith didn’t know that he needed until then.

Some folks like to get away  
Take a holiday from the neighborhood  
Hop a flight to Miami Beach, or to Hollywood  
But I’m taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line  
I’m in a New York State of mind

Lance hit low minor chords going into odd ones with accidentals and combined chords. This was a song talking about Earth, about his home. It was played with such fondness that Keith could feel it surrounding him and could almost see it in the air, with colors painting the white and silver halls. He could see trees, turning colors in the fall, shedding their leaves in the winter and growing new ones in the spring. He could almost feel and smell a warm cup of tea, standing by a window with a view of cities that he had never been to. The song was so filled with emotion and comfort that Keith felt himself relax and sit down, almost against his will. As Lance continued with his song, Keith could feel himself getting more and more relaxed until, not realizing it, he fell asleep right there outside the door.

He dreamt of his mother, though he couldn’t remember much of her. She was holding him, carrying him back to bed after he’d stayed up reading books. He blinked and saw his mother shift into a foster mother he had, and then a sibling, and then a close friend, and Shiro, and finally Lance, who laid him in his bed, pulled his blankets over him, and kissed him on the forehead, smiling at him before leaving the room. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it felt so real as the dream went fuzzy and faded away.


	3. Yeehaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I can't keep my grubby Texan!Keith headcanons out of anything  
> Also what is formatting

As they ate their breakfast the next day, Lance stared at Keith, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. He had found him outside his room, listening to him play. Lance found that… endearing, honestly. Keith looked like he needed the sleep, and he sure looked a lot less hothead-ish when he slept. It reminded Lance of his siblings, not that he would ever think of Keith as a sibling of any sort, so he tucked him into bed, just like he would do for his siblings when they stayed up late playing video games. Keith looked, dare he say it, adorable when he wasn’t so guarded and angry. He couldn’t resist; he kissed him quick on the forehead before leaving to go to bed himself. It had been pretty late then.

Lance tuned into the conversation around him. It seems that Allura was starting to explain a mission, but Keith was still lost in his food goo. After last night, Lance didn’t feel like picking a fight with him, so he lightly kicked Keith’s leg, nodding his head to Allura. Keith smiled at him in thanks before turning around. He had smiled at Lance. When was the last time that had happened? Did he always look so cute when he smiled, or was Lance just being too bi for his own good? He shook it off and listened to the mission details. It seemed that they were visiting a planet called Awyria with a culture like parts of Earth, at least according to Allura, an Altean who hadn’t been to Earth for at least 10,000 years. They were just there to build an alliance, and they could relax while they were there. Apparently, the Awyrs were very party-oriented people. In fact, they were throwing a party to celebrate the arrival of Voltron. Lance wouldn’t think that it would be hard to convince this planet to join the alliance. Who knows, it could be a lot of fun. Parties, girls, Keith… How could it be bad?

-

The planet was Texas. As soon as they got off the ship, they were greeted by the Awyrs, who looks like some kind of cross between a snake and several mammals. They were a light green, with large, pointed ears and slits for eyes. They all wore flannels of various colors, going all of the way through the rainbow, with big-buckled belts and loose jeans with actual cowboy boots and hats. Though they all had four arms and they had tongues that seemed entirely too large to fit in their lipless mouths, this was the closest to a feeling of Earth that they had been to in a while. Lance looked around and saw a large tent, where he could see a group of Awyrs dancing to a twangy tune that reminded Lance of that one line dancing class he had taken all those years ago. He just hoped that these people didn’t have the moral stances that he’d heard about Texans.

“Hey y’all, why don’tcha come dance with us? I may not have the eyes of a Blecketh, but I can see y’all need a break from the wild. Come on!” Okay, these were definitely Texan aliens, and why was Shiro smirking at Keith? Did he know something Lance didn’t? Did Keith secretly have a huge grudge against Texans or something?

Soon, the paladins found themselves in changing rooms, Awyrs giving them clothes modified for humans in their colors. Gosh, these Awyrs were thoughtful. Lance put on the clothes, messing up the buttons on his flannel only once before tucking it in and looking into the mirror. He, uh, didn’t look very country. It looked like a costume, but not like a movie costume. Quiznack, he looked like a twink from a gay porno, okay? Not like Lance knew what that looked like, but whatever. He had to wear the clothes, and he looked a little nice in them. He stepped out and was met by the sight of the other paladins.

Pidge was absolutely drowning in their clothes. Apparently, Awyrs don’t come very small, so it kind of looked like Pidge was wearing several reusable shopping bags. The boots came up to their knees, and the hat slipped down to cover their eyes every few seconds. Hunk looked like a country farmhand, though he looked a little nervous for some reason. The clothes fit him well, though the boots looked like they might be a tiny bit too small for him. Shiro looked completely out of his element, the metal arm clashing with the rolled up sleeves of his flannel. He held his hat in his hand instead of wearing it, which Lance was grateful for. He would’ve looked absolutely ridiculous with it on. And Keith- holy shit Keith.

Keith looked like a full-on country boy. The flannel seemed tailored to his body, his boots peeking out from under his jeans. God, Keith looked good in red, and had his hair up under his cowboy hat, and he was slightly smiling, and Lance might be a little in love, though it’s not like he liked Keith or anything. He just looked good aesthetically, from a bystander’s perspective. Not Lance’s. Definitely. Absolutely.

Pidge snickered at Lance, and he glared at them, knowing he was caught staring. “Lance.exe not responding,” they muttered, quietly laughing their evil little laugh. Lance glared at them, and flicked his fingers at them as a sign of I hate you. They all walked out to the tent and into the crowd of Awyrs. Keith seemed the most interested out of all of them, before seemingly realizing that other people could see him and ducking his head, glaring at his feet. Shiro laughed, and Lance was confused once again. What was up with Keith? “I gotta excuse m’self, see y’all later.” Even with his muttering, Lance could hear an accent. Wait, was Keith southern or something? Keith ran off before he could ask any questions, though, and Shiro laughed harder.

Lance decided to drown his confusion in food. It seemed that they had a lot of Texan essentials: chicken and waffles, barbecue, steak, the works, really. Lance let himself gorge on food. Though it tasted a little off, it still reminded him a little bit of home. He was wondering how much he could get into the ship for later when he saw a flash of red in the crowd of dancing Awyrs that looked a bit like Keith. He turned around to see Keith. Line-dancing. With the Awyrs. Looking like he was having the time of his life. That’s okay. Lance didn’t want normal brain function anyways.

Y’know, Keith looked kind of like an angel like this. Ususally, he could be seen brooding in go-go boots and greasy mullet, but like this… He actually looked happy. Lance could definitely tell the difference, and this Keith was extremely adorable how is Lance supposed to deal with this. Lance didn’t have any idea how to cope with the new Keith, so he just turned around and stuffed his face with food before running off to vent to Hunk. Hunk would understand. Hunk would tell him what to do with this… attraction.


	4. Yeehaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I can't keep my grubby Texan!Keith headcanons out of anything  
> Also what is formatting

As they ate their breakfast the next day, Lance stared at Keith, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. He had found him outside his room, listening to him play. Lance found that… endearing, honestly. Keith looked like he needed the sleep, and he sure looked a lot less hothead-ish when he slept. It reminded Lance of his siblings, not that he would ever think of Keith as a sibling of any sort, so he tucked him into bed, just like he would do for his siblings when they stayed up late playing video games. Keith looked, dare he say it, adorable when he wasn’t so guarded and angry. He couldn’t resist; he kissed him quick on the forehead before leaving to go to bed himself. It had been pretty late then.  
Lance tuned into the conversation around him. It seems that Allura was starting to explain a mission, but Keith was still lost in his food goo. After last night, Lance didn’t feel like picking a fight with him, so he lightly kicked Keith’s leg, nodding his head to Allura. Keith smiled at him in thanks before turning around. He had smiled at Lance. When was the last time that had happened? Did he always look so cute when he smiled, or was Lance just being too bi for his own good? He shook it off and listened to the mission details. It seemed that they were visiting a planet called Awyria with a culture like parts of Earth, at least according to Allura, an Altean who hadn’t been to Earth for at least 10,000 years. They were just there to build an alliance, and they could relax while they were there. Apparently, the Awyrs were very party-oriented people. In fact, they were throwing a party to celebrate the arrival of Voltron. Lance wouldn’t think that it would be hard to convince this planet to join the alliance. Who knows, it could be a lot of fun. Parties, girls, Keith… How could it be bad?  
-  
The planet was Texas. As soon as they got off the ship, they were greeted by the Awyrs, who looks like some kind of cross between a snake and several mammals. They were a light green, with large, pointed ears and slits for eyes. They all wore flannels of various colors, going all of the way through the rainbow, with big-buckled belts and loose jeans with actual cowboy boots and hats. Though they all had four arms and they had tongues that seemed entirely too large to fit in their lipless mouths, this was the closest to a feeling of Earth that they had been to in a while. Lance looked around and saw a large tent, where he could see a group of Awyrs dancing to a twangy tune that reminded Lance of that one line dancing class he had taken all those years ago. He just hoped that these people didn’t have the moral stances that he’d heard about Texans.  
“Hey y’all, why don’tcha come dance with us? I may not have the eyes of a Blecketh, but I can see y’all need a break from the wild. Come on!” Okay, these were definitely Texan aliens, and why was Shiro smirking at Keith? Did he know something Lance didn’t? Did Keith secretly have a huge grudge against Texans or something?  
Soon, the paladins found themselves in changing rooms, Awyrs giving them clothes modified for humans in their colors. Gosh, these Awyrs were thoughtful. Lance put on the clothes, messing up the buttons on his flannel only once before tucking it in and looking into the mirror. He, uh, didn’t look very country. It looked like a costume, but not like a movie costume. Quiznack, he looked like a twink from a gay porno, okay? Not like Lance knew what that looked like, but whatever. He had to wear the clothes, and he looked a little nice in them. He stepped out and was met by the sight of the other paladins.  
Pidge was absolutely drowning in their clothes. Apparently, Awyrs don’t come very small, so it kind of looked like Pidge was wearing several reusable shopping bags. The boots came up to their knees, and the hat slipped down to cover their eyes every few seconds. Hunk looked like a country farmhand, though he looked a little nervous for some reason. The clothes fit him well, though the boots looked like they might be a tiny bit too small for him. Shiro looked completely out of his element, the metal arm clashing with the rolled up sleeves of his flannel. He held his hat in his hand instead of wearing it, which Lance was grateful for. He would’ve looked absolutely ridiculous with it on. And Keith- holy shit Keith.  
Keith looked like a full-on country boy. The flannel seemed tailored to his body, his boots peeking out from under his jeans. God, Keith looked good in red, and had his hair up under his cowboy hat, and he was slightly smiling, and Lance might be a little in love, though it’s not like he liked Keith or anything. He just looked good aesthetically, from a bystander’s perspective. Not Lance’s. Definitely. Absolutely.  
Pidge snickered at Lance, and he glared at them, knowing he was caught staring. “Lance.exe not responding,” they muttered, quietly laughing their evil little laugh. Lance glared at them, and flicked his fingers at them as a sign of I hate you. They all walked out to the tent and into the crowd of Awyrs. Keith seemed the most interested out of all of them, before seemingly realizing that other people could see him and ducking his head, glaring at his feet. Shiro laughed, and Lance was confused once again. What was up with Keith? “I gotta excuse m’self, see y’all later.” Even with his muttering, Lance could hear an accent. Wait, was Keith southern or something? Keith ran off before he could ask any questions, though, and Shiro laughed harder.  
Lance decided to drown his confusion in food. It seemed that they had a lot of Texan essentials: chicken and waffles, barbecue, steak, the works, really. Lance let himself gorge on food. Though it tasted a little off, it still reminded him a little bit of home. He was wondering how much he could get into the ship for later when he saw a flash of red in the crowd of dancing Awyrs that looked a bit like Keith. He turned around to see Keith. Line-dancing. With the Awyrs. Looking like he was having the time of his life. That’s okay. Lance didn’t want normal brain function anyways.  
Y’know, Keith looked kind of like an angel like this. Ususally, he could be seen brooding in go-go boots and greasy mullet, but like this… He actually looked happy. Lance could definitely tell the difference, and this Keith was extremely adorable how is Lance supposed to deal with this. Lance didn’t have any idea how to cope with the new Keith, so he just turned around and stuffed his face with food before running off to vent to Hunk. Hunk would understand. Hunk would tell him what to do with this… attraction.


End file.
